


Paid In Full

by seductivembrace



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seductivembrace/pseuds/seductivembrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an A/U post-"A Hole In The Wall". Spike calls in Wesley’s "marker".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paid In Full

Wesley had known even before he’d sat down with Spike for a game of cards that he was walking into a trap. There’d been just a hint of a smirk on the vampire’s face – quickly hidden, of course – as he’d poured a generous helping of Jack Daniel’s into his glass and knocked back the contents in one quick swallow, then set to shuffling the deck of cards he held with the dexterity of a Las Vegas dealer. 

Still, he’d needed something to take his mind off the loss of Fred. Something beside immediately seeking comfort, of sorts, in the vampire’s arms. 

Brows drawn together in concentration, Wesley very carefully set about pulling up the third, and last, pair of stockings on his legs; the other two pairs were wadded up in his trash bin, ruined beyond repair, thanks to his less than gentle handling of the fragile silky material. He was half tempted to say sod the things and go without, but Spike had been adamant. 

Wesley had lost the pot, and his wagered IOU – the reason behind his current insanity – on their last hand of cards. It would be bad form to renege on a bet. Honor among Englishmen and all that bloody rubbish. 

He blatantly ignored the fact that it had taken him more than a week to work up the courage to go through with his forfeit. 

Muttering under his breath, he stood and clipped the stockings in place to the suspender belt hitched low on his waist then allowed the dress he was wearing to settle around his knees. The heels he slid his feet into were high enough that he was sure he was going to twist an ankle – or worse, break his bloody fool neck – on the short walk from his office to the library. He was half tempted to cast a transmogrification spell and turn into a woman for the duration. Men just weren’t designed to walk about in women’s dress shoes. 

The only thing that held him back from doing so was the fact that Spike would not consider his debt paid in full and he’d have to don his getup all over again some other time. Never mind that he’d be the one dying from embarrassment if he was caught. 

Just the thought of the look on Angel’s face seeing him dressed as he now was— 

Wesley shuddered and mentally shook off the image of Angel’s dour countenance. 

The wall clock in his office chimed the hour and he resolutely squared his shoulders before walking – in sure, measured steps, knees wobbling only slightly – to his door. 

Spike wasn’t going to wait forever. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

The halls of the law office were deserted given the lateness of the hour, though a sound further down the hallway had Wesley rushing the last few steps to the library and hurrying inside, the click of high heels thankfully muffled on the thick carpet. He collapsed back against the door and turned the lock, then went one further and spelled it shut with a few words mumbled under his breath. 

“Spike?” Wesley called out tentatively when the library appeared deserted. He walking farther into the room, eyes scanning the rows of books for a possible hiding place. 

He nearly jumped a foot when he felt a presence at his back and hands settled possessively on his hips. 

“My, but you look a treat,” Spike murmured in his ear. Cool lips nibbled on the lobe and the clip-on earring attached to it, and Wesley shivered slightly, only to give a full body shudder when Spike’s hands left his hips and worked their way beneath his dress to slide up his thighs. 

“Spike,” Wesley hissed as one hand cupped his balls while the other closed around his erection and began a slow, steady stroke. 

“Suspender belt, pet?” 

“Bloody hell…” Wesley moaned aloud as Spike fingered the lacy women’s frippery encircling his hips. 

“Gonna let me bend you over one of these tables and fuck you, Percy?” 

_Yes, please. Now would be bloody wonderful._

Wesley nodded desperately, unable to get the words out, but Spike was already nudging him forward and they stumbled their way to a table several feet in front of them. Spike’s hand wrapped around the back of Wesley’s neck and shoved his face down onto the polished surface littered with ancient leather-bound tomes; the other one fumbled with the hem of his dress. Books went flying as their impatience reached a fevered pitch, and Wesley welcomed the cool rush of air against his backside as the dress was lifted up over his hips. 

Spike froze then and Wesley nearly groaned in agony at the sudden loss of stimuli to his cock and balls. He gave a pitiful moan when Spike tapped the end of the plug sticking out of his arse. 

“How long have you been wearing this, luv?” Spike asked. 

His voice was gruff and Wesley could only guess at the meaning behind it. 

“A while,” Wesley croaked out as Spike manipulated the plug so it nudged his prostate. His eyes crossed as pleasure centered in his groin and spread outward. 

Spike didn’t say anything in reply, but Wesley tensed in anticipation when he heard the distinct snap of a button and a zipper being lowered, then the rough sound of denim as it was pushed down over bare skin. A second later, the butt plug was pulled free none too gently and tossed aside, and something larger took its place. 

“Spike!” Wesley gasped.

“Wes,” Spike moaned at the same time. 

Spike stretched out on top of him, and Wesley could easily hear the sound of Spike’s harsh breaths, felt each exhale caress his shoulder. 

Time seemed to stop as Spike struggled not to move while Wesley’s body adjusted to having Spike inside him, but in reality only a second or two passed and then a harsh, “Gotta move, luv.” 

Wesley nodded, his cheek still pressed hard against the table, but he didn’t care, because Spike was moving, hitting that spot that made his knees weak and his cock twitch. He closed his eyes and basked in the vampire surrounding him, grounding him, making him forget the pain in his heart. 

Making him forget everything… everything but Spike, and the feel of his cock thrusting in and out of him and the cool hand wrapped around his own dick, jerking him off. 

Wesley bit his lip to keep from crying out as his climax washed over him, though he gasped in surprise and shock at the pain he felt when Spike bit his shoulder to do the same. The icy sting soon gave way to something else, and Wesley sighed in bliss as his whole body began to relax, and rather than confront Spike for daring to drink from him, he allowed the lassitude snaking its way through his limbs to lull him to sleep. 

He’d worry about the ramifications of Spike biting him another day… though he considered his debt paid in full.

The End


End file.
